Questions That Need Answering: A Detailed Look Into KidVegeta's Stories
With all stories, even Dragon Ball, it should be expected that the author sometimes makes mistakes, or does not properly explain certain events. There is, of course, a difference between a mistake and a lack of detail. But, in the end, they both still cause confusion. Over the next few days, I will be adding questions pertaining to The Forgotten that have already been asked of me. Any additional questions are welcome. Do note, that these are not restricted solely to mistake, or canon breaking material; if you have any questions at all, that are not answered in the actual sagas, please post them here. I will answer them. Questions Prince Vegeta Saga You said Vegeta's power level was going to be greater than 12,000 before the end of saga 1. How can this be, since 24 years later his power level is only 18,000? * I did say that. Vegeta's power level will indeed be greater than 12,000 before the end of "Serentiy and Atonement". Now, as to why it was only 18,000 years later. Canon media states that the King's power level was close to 10,000. 12,000 is not canon, but it is a safe estimate. So in canon media, Vegeta had to have a power level of over 10,000 but less than 18,000 when he was a child. I'm going with 12,000. As to why it barely went up after that... well, that's a mistake by Toriyuma, who got caught in his own inconsistent power level increases. So, two things could have happened; 1. Vegeta lied, when he said he had surpassed his father (to Frieza) , or 2. He really did have the power, but then after the genocide, he didn't rise in power level as drastically as before. I, and my story follow number 2. But why doesn't Vegeta's power level go up as fast any more? * (''taken from another place, where I answered a question similar to this one) ''It is also noteworthy that both Saiyan children were instructed by King Vegeta, Nappa, Layeeck, and the best Saiyan scientists to give them the greatest amount of tactical training available. But, this was a double edged sword. Both Ledas and Prince Vegeta had a power level of over 12,000 at the end of the 1st Saga, and their teachers had powers of much less. This would have (if planet Vegeta was not destroyed) presented problems, as the two would eventually learn everything they could from their teachers. At this point, their power levels would probably slow. This is backed up by Vegeta’s power level after the destruction of his planet. In his first 5 years, he gained a power level of over 12,000, while in his next 24-25 years, he only gained an additional 6000 to his power level. As all of his Saiyan mentors were killed, besides Nappa, who had nothing more he could teach, Vegeta was stuck gaining power simply by fighting. Power gained by fighting is gained based on the skill of the opponent. So it can be assumed that all the species that he conquered for Frieza were hardly a challenge, and that he rarely had to fight for real, otherwise he power level would be closer to Ledas‘. His comrades were of no help either. Raditz’ power level of 1500 was less than Vegeta’s before he even started training, and Nappa’s of 4000, wasn’t much better. So training with them was near useless. This also may explain his extreme motivation to go to earth and fight Raditz’s killers, perhaps hoping that they would put up a real challenge. Being born with a power level of 1500 isn't so special... why do you say it is? * I want to keep things within the realms of sanity. Broly had one of 10,000 and he turned out to be the supposed Legendary Super Saiyan. And, it's never specified what is "normal" for a baby Saiyan's power level. Goku had one of 2, which was said to be embarassingly low, but look how he turned out. 1500 is about as strong as Raditz (and by extension, most lower class Saiyans), or an individual Saibaman ever got. So to be born with that kind of a level, to me, is worthy of history. It just might not seem so, because of Broly (the great exception). Being born with a power level of 1500 is much too high! Goku was born with only a power level of 2, and he turned out stronger than Vegeta. What gives? * Like I've mentioned before, it is never stated what is "normal" for a Saiyan baby. The only two given, were stated to be extremes of both ends, with Broly (10,000) being unbelievably strong, and Goku (2) being incredibly weak. The mistake that so many people make is that power level means everything. It does mean a great deal... but even Goku was able to beat Broly, who was much stronger than him. Likewise, Vegeta is born with a power level of 1500 because I think that is in the realm of "high-sanity". Yes, Goku was eventually stronger than Vegeta, even though having a lower birth level, but they both surpassed Broly as well. In the end, it's the training, the determination that really influences how strong someone gets, not their born-with abilities. How come this story is so boring?!?!? *This is classic battle of patience vs tediousness. I'll get into that more at a later time. Why don't Vegeta and Ledas fight a bad guy, like a final boss at the end? *While Ledas and Vegeta are the main characters of the first saga, they do not face the main villain, Frieza, because it wouldn't make sense for them to. Instead, I have Frieza fight King Vegeta and Layeeck, who grown a hatred toward the tyrant. Also, while they don't directly fight Frieza, the battle with him ultimately sets up the next saga for Ledas, and Vegeta's personality for the rest of his life. So, consider the battle psychological in this saga, one that is based more on King Vegeta's emotions. Who cares about King Vegeta's feelings? I want to see some fights! * Yeah, well that's not what my story's about. I'm not going to change it, because that would compromise quality. Fights are intregal, yes, but so is character expansion. Sorry. Why does Frieza blow up Planet Vegeta? *I do not claim any responsibility for this. The destruction of Vegeta was canon to the original Dragon Ball story. Frieza saw the Saiyans as dangerous, so he eliminated them. With The Forgotten, the difference is that I've gone into more detail as to why it even got to that point. King Vegeta is one of the most fascinating characers ever created (Dragon Ball or otherwise), and unfortunately, he didn't see much air time. So much of him and his motives was shrouded in mystery. The Forgotten reveals a bit more, especially into his relationship (strictly professional, of course) with Frieza. But, ultimately, the result is the same. Frieza blows up the planet because he saw the Saiyans as dangerous. Why does Ledas survive the genocide?! * Ledas' survival, is in concept for the same reason why Prince Vegeta (and almost by accident, Nappa) survived. They were both sent on a mission by Frieza, because the tryant wanted them alive. However, Ledas' pod has to stay behind for repairs, while Vegeta and Nappa leave. So, when he finally does take off, to follow the prince, planet Vegeta is destroyed, while he is still in the solar system. The shock wave knocks Ledas unconscious, and puts his pod off course, thus leading him onto the rest of his life. Who is the Benefactor?! Does he play an important role? *The Benefactor's role in saga 1 actually isn't all that important. Although, he does, briefly, start to bring a great fear about Ledas, something that the child is unfamiliar with. But The Benefactor's great importance comes from his special, Outbreak: Paved In Blood. I suggest you read it to get a better understanding of the character of the Benefactor. In The Chapter "Always Remember Your First", who was Nappa talking to on his scouter? *I leave that up to the reader. Is it King Vegeta? Zarbon? Someone else entirely? Really though, it doesn't matter, because I don't plan on expanding on it. Lauto Saga Why does Ledas land on a Cooler planet? He lives in Frieza's part of the galaxy! * If you note the timeline of The Forgotten (found here) you should see that Ledas was, due to the immense shock wave of Planet Vegeta's destruction, knocked unconscious, almost into a coma-like way. His pod drifted for almost a year before finding Planet Cooler 92. Drifting for that long can take you quite a ways. But then how did he survive? Didn't he starve/go thirsty? *As seen when Vegeta is in his own pod, these vehicles have AI in them that can take care of their occupants, if they suffer damage. The pod's AI was able to sustain Ledas up until his landing. What the purpose of the outpost on the planet? Why are there soldiers? * The planet was under the control of Governor Guva, and by extension Cooler. It was used as a mining facility, with the native species becoming unwilling slaves. Where do you think all those scouters come from? They have to be made. PC92 is one of such facilities. Banas and his squad are there to prevent uprisings. How come Guva and Banas are trying to kill each other? * They see each other as threats. But really, it's a lot more complicated than that. So, rather than devote a few episodes to that (and thus confusing the focus saga 2), I've decided to make a special which will detail Guva's and Banas' rivaly from its origin to its end. How strong is Guva? Banas? The others? *Guva, Banas, Lieme, Payar, Meloon, Aprido, and the other soldiers are all of varying power. Aprido is weak (but strong for his species) at around 5000. The average unnamed soldier has a power of about 150-200. Meloon, Payar, and Lieme are much stronger in the high two hundred thousands. Guva and Banas are even stronger than that, even stronger than Frieza's first form. When I finish PVS and move onto Lauto Saga, I'll list their specific power levels on my page dedicated to that: List of Power Levels (The Forgotten) Why don't they kill Ledas when he first gets there? * Payar and Meloon think that they can give him as a present to Cooler, to get reassigned to a different planet (they find 92 a boring place). When Guva finds out, he does the same thing, presenting Ledas to Cooler... only it doesn't have the same effects as he thought. Cooler, not caring at all, leaves Ledas' fate up to Guva. Guva, not one to shy away from opportunity leaves Ledas alive, to be used as a tool later, for when dealing with Banas. Who is Lauto? * No one knows. He has powers similar to a Supreme Kai, but he is not seen, so it's all guesswork. His powers can influence nature and the very genes of individuals themselves so, his supremacy is not questioned... it's just his motives that remain undetermined. Consider him the "Tom Bombadil" of The Forgotten. Why does Lieme agree to train Ledas? I thought they were enemies?! * Lieme doesn't do it for Ledas. Basically, Lieme was the most grounded of all Banas' troops, and he alone saw that Ledas was powerful. Lieme wanted to use that to get stronger himself. Indeed, he wasn't even trying to teach Ledas how to sense ki, but the child was able to pick up on nonetheless. Why does Ledas stop killing? * This decision is suprisingly complex. Ledas knows his father was killed by Frieza, he knows his whole race exterminated. And, often times, it takes a tragedy to see reform. Such is the case with Ledas. While, with him it is gradual, and he doesn't even stop until near the end of the Lauto Saga, the impacts are many. Not least of which, is his transformation into Super Saiyan It's stupid to have Ledas transform into Super Saiyan so many years before even Goku! Goku was supposed to be first! *Once again, I place this solely on Toriyuma's shoulders. He didn't think up Super Saiyan until Goku was an adult, and even then, until he was four or five sagas in. And once he incorporated Super Saiyan, the age to reach it was lessened (see trunks/goten), so had he thought it up earlier, I'm sure Goku would have reached it as a child, or at least as a teenager. The super saiyan transformation for Ledas only occurs a few years before Goku's, and I'm not going to compromise my story because others think that only Goku should be able to do everything. But will he stop forever? * No, actually. Ledas is a Saiyan at heart, and he thirsts for the battle, for the conquest. If you note the character list I've put Ledas as the main villain for the third saga. That was not an error. Stay tuned! What happens to Banas at the end of the saga? Why does he go missing? * Don't fret over this! I will make all things, Banas related, clear in the special: Rise of Guva. Just stay tuned for when it is released. How long does it take for Ledas to find Earth? *I'm actually not happy with how I handled this aspect, with the story, and timeline explanation. I'll change it soon, and give an update here when I do. Thanks! Outbreak: Paved In Blood I don't get this special at all! It doesn't seem to be very Dragon Ball-esque! What is it supposed to mean/what purpose does it serve? * It's okay if you don't understand outbreak at first (or find it boring/stupid). I wrote this to be more symbolic than the other sagas/specials, and that means that it could be more confusing as a result. At it's most basic form, The Benefactor's story is a direct parallel of Ledas' story, albiet with a different ending. Both children had great power; both children killed billions with it; and both end up working for Frieza because of it. Yet I make no attempt to say which one of them is evil. Is it the Benefactor? Ledas? Both? Neither? I leave that up to the reader. Now, of course, the Benefactor get's more brutal in his killing methods, and more personal with the characters he kills. Ledas just blasts everyone away, from at a distance. But the Benefactor, could also be said to be protecting his people... just like Ledas could be said to be doing what he does for mere survival. My characters are not black and white, because that would not be true to reality. The choices that the Benefactor makes later in life, is what truly sets him apart from Ledas. The morality of the Benefactor does not change over the course of his life... rather it comes more into light as to what it truly is. And this special gives a firm foundation as to why, later, he thinks in the way he does. Because, I feel it's important, moreso than with any other character, to show why the Benefactor acts like he does, how he does, when he does, and most importantly, where he does. Why is the main character's name "The Benefactor"? * The Benefactor says, himself, several times throughout the special that he has no name. This is true. He doesn't get the name "The Benefactor" until later, when meeting Frieza. Frieza calls him a benefactor (which is indeed a real word) for helping Zarbon clear the planet. The Benefactor liked being called that, so he adopted the name. Why do you go into so much detail about the awful killings that the Benefactor does? * Because it's important to me to truly show what he does, what his actions cause. Now not all kills are actually shown. The two boys, the other "recruits" for councilorship, these are not shown to be killed by him, but it can be heavily implied that he did. Again, it's up to the reader on that one. Why does he kill everyone/why does he act like he does? Why didn't he just destroy that town like all the rest. * The Benefactor says it himself, "As only a child I could kill hundreds with the utmost ease. So, I did." The Benefactor has a complex personality. It can not be ever, truly, explained who started the great war. It might not have even been the benefactor. Obviously, as a child he was heavily scarred all over his body. This could have been parental abuse, "war marks", or just inexperience at his game. But make no mistake, his psyche was damaged by it. What is important is that, by the start of the story, there is only one operating town left, only one structured society left untouched. Billions are dead, and the species is about to go extinct. Even the council, the oligarchy in charge of that last haven, have no idea the extent of the Benefactor's destruction. But seeing as this was the last town, the benefactor wanted to do something different. Again, here's his quote, "I think this is the last town, or one of the last. It took me over a year to even find it. So I’ve planned something special for the grand finale." That's what set up all the individual murders and dissapearences. Indeed, I don't even think he had a plan for what to do once he was all alone... good thing Frieza found him, right? If Zarbon and Dodoria didn't show up, would The Benefactor have killed the Elder? *I will confess that this question has not been asked of me, like the rest. Actually this is a question I, the author, had. Ultimately, I don't think the Benefactor could have gotten away without killing the elder. It would be rather awkward, wouldn't it... the elder and Benefactor living alone... But I think, if possible, the Benefactor would have waited until the elder died of old age before going all out on the village. He still showed a bit of respect, when finding the elder's body, by closing his eyes, so I don't think he would have ended up killing the elder. Of course, the Benefactor is unpredictable, so your guess is as good as mine. Other (for now including unmentioned sagas/specials) On your character page, you have strange lists of people with names like "". What does this even mean? How come you only show two sagas of people!? *Redacted Characters are characters that I'm not ready to reveal. Each one has his/her own name and personality, so they are just like the revealed characters. Only, I don't want to get too far ahead of myself and reveal everything before it's finalized. The reason why the Lauto saga characters are revealed (Even though I'm not onto that saga yet) is because I have, for the most part, written that saga. And I've spent a good deal of time working on character development for all the newcomers. With The Planet Earth, Kyokatshi, and Reunion sagas... there are still a lot of plot points, and even characters that I have yet to develop, and I want to do that before I reveal them. Also, it's best to leave things hidden until we get nearer to those sagas anyways. If that's true... then why did you already release information about Police Chief Nagamo? *Nagamo is indeed a character, and is actually one of the easier ones that I can write for. So, I felt I should reveal at least one character of saga three (and four) to at least give an idea on what to expect from that saga. And Nagamo was the safest character to do that with. After all, now that Ledas is on Earth, he should be interacting with human characters. Nagamo, while not the first human introduced, is the one of the most important humans introduced. I should mention, though, that he isn't in saga 3 until the very end. His great integration comes in Kyokatshi Saga. When will you release each Saga/Special? How long will be between releases of each saga? *I do not have a time table for consistent releases. For those paying attention, I did mention that Outbreak would be released halfway through the Prince Vegeta Saga, which it was. As for breaks in between, expect at least a month, maybe more for later sagas. It takes a while to write 80+ pages a saga, you know. But you don't even release the whole saga at once. How long will it take to post an entire saga? *On a slow week, I will average 1 chapter (each saga has between 12-30+ chapters). So it could take some time. Luckily, I rarely have a slow week, and can usually do 3 or 4 chapters in that time period. Of course, if it's getting around the time of special's release date, I will usually stop updating the current saga to focus on the special, until it's release. For reference, I've only been posting Prince Vegeta Saga for close to a month and it's already 2/3 of the way done. In that timeframe I also released a special, so if I had not done that, there's a good chance I would be done with PVS by now. Why is each Saga/Special in a different color? This is annoying! *When writing the sagas, I, at first, did not differentiate between them (ie... they were all mixed together), so making the different sagas different colors was my way of telling them apart. If you want to me to remove colors, please send me a message, otherwise I'm going to keep them. You mentioned a manga. Are you going to draw the Forgotten? *All in due time. Right now, I'm just too busy to sit down and do that... it takes a completely different mind-set than just writing. In all honesty, I wouldn't expect to anything before I finish posting the Kyokatshi saga. Maybe even reunion. What are the mature themes that you talked about? Do they have any impact on the story? *My story deals with mature themes, which I will not go into detail on. I think you should all be able to guess what they are. As for impact on story... yes they do. Particularly in the area of character development and interaction. Which, in theory, isn't too bad if I don't include it... but there is one instance that has a major, story altering event take place because of one of these "mature" episodes. Let's just say, someone might see someone else's tail. And that's not so good, for keeping your origins secret... What Dragon Ball Z saga will Ledas arrive to Earth during? *The Planet Earth Saga. You can see all the sagas (and brief, cryptic summaries) and chapters for each here. As you can see, I've listed all the chapters for each saga, so you can see a bit of what to expect. Timeline wise, Ledas arrives during the 767 age, which is when Cell appears. (don't worry, he doesn't get involved!) Notes *Before asking questions, it is advised that you read about The Forgotten, specifically the Prince Vegeta Saga, the current saga I'm working on. *For what I view as canon, please look at this page. *Questions regarding characters will be answered on a case by case basis. No promises either way.